Journal de Carwen, esclave libre
by Carwen58
Summary: Ceci est le journal intime d'une jeune Elfe des Bois : Carwen. Découvrez son histoire (d'amour) et son quotidien de son enfance à sa majorité. Je précise qu'il y aura quelques moments un peu "trash" mais rien de traumatisant. Il s'agit de ma deuxième fanfiction sur ce riche univers. Si cette histoire vous plaît commentez (c'est pas long et ça fait plaisir ).


23 de Vifazur 2E 494

Aujourd'hui j'ai dix ans ! Maman m'a offert ce journal pour que je puisse écrire dedans ! Je lui ai demandé comment elle se l'était procurée mais elle s'est contenté de sourire. Je suis heureuse quelle m'ai appris à lire et à écrire en secret. Le maître l'interdit aux esclaves.

Sulen aussi m'a aidé à apprendre. On se connaît depuis notre naissance puisque Maman a été sa nourrice. On a seulement deux ans de différence. Il est toujours gentil avec moi. Quand je le peux je le regarde discrètement s'entraîner au combat à l'épée ou lorsqu'il monte sur son Guar(1). Il est vraiment doué ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera à la hauteur de ce que ses parents attendent de lui !

Ah, la maîtresse m'appelle !

Je vais cacher le journal sous ma paillasse pour que personne ne le trouve !

(1)Guar : Reptile bipède de Morrowind et du Marais Noir. Il se nourrit de racines et tubercules qu'il déniche en grattant la terre avec sa mâchoire inférieure, ainsi que de rongeurs dont il raffole comme le ragnard (gros rat). Élevés pour leur viande, leur cuir, comme montures ou bêtes de sommes.

24 de Vifazur 2E 494

La maîtresse m'a fait travailler tard hier. Je suis allé me coucher directement après qu'elle m'ai libéré de mes corvées. J'ai dû nettoyer sa chambre, les escaliers et l'entrée du manoir... Je suis si fatiguée... J'aurais bien dormie plus longtemps. Je vais manger un peu et ensuite je continuerai mes tâches ménagères.

26 de Vifazur 2E 494

Je continue de travailler dur. Maintenant que j'ai dix ans la maîtresse estime que je dois travailler encore davantage. Maman me l'a souvent répétée : « Tout comme moi tu dois servir tes maîtres avec assiduité et respect. Un jour peut-être la situation s'améliorera, mais en attendant sois courageuse et fait ce que l'on te demande sans rechigner ».

Je connais son discours par cœur mais ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver tout ceci injuste. D'autant plus que tout les esclaves ne sont pas tous traiter de la même façon.

Ashni par exemple. La plus jeune femelle Khajiit. Elle se rend souvent dans la chambre du maître et je doute que se soit à chaque fois pour faire le ménage... Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois se faufiler alors que je nettoyais le sol où les tapis. Elle fait attention à ce que personne ne la remarque mais moi je la vois. Et je crois que le vieux Deekus aussi. Il est toujours ronchon ce vieil Argonien. Je me demande pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire. Même quand on fête l'anniversaire de Sulen ! Il faut croire qu'il est né grincheux...

Bref, pour en revenir à Ashni, j'ai remarqué que le maître est plus conciliant avec elle qu'avec les autres esclaves. Sur elle il ne cri jamais ! Il n'a jamais levé la main sur elle et ne l'a jamais fouetté non plus. Bon, moins non plus mais c'est parce que ma mère ou Sul veillaient au grain. Ça a failli arriver plusieurs fois quand je renversai de l'eau ou du Sujamma(1) ou que je faisais tomber un objet quelconque en apportant leur repas à mes maîtres, quand j'étais plus petite.

Une fois, j'avais tâché la robe de ma maîtresse et elle m'aurait battu si ma mère n'avait pas pris ma défense. La maîtresse a trouver ma mère insolente et lui a donné dix coups de fouets dans la cour pour montrer l'exemple. J'en ai pleuré pendant une semaine tant cet événement m'a marquée. Depuis, je suis bien moins maladroite qu'autrefois, mais la maîtresse continue de me terrifier. On dirait que parfois elle en veut au monde entier...

Je ferai bien de dormir... Demain la journée s'annonce encore chargée.

(1)Le sujamma est une liqueur amère et très forte originaire de Morrowind et réalisée à partir d'orge, de Baie Commune et de citron.

30 de Vifazur 2E 504

Je suis malade et Maman tient à ce que je me repose. Cela fais plusieurs jours que je travaille jusqu'à épuisement et que je mange peu, voir pas du tout parfois. Ces derniers temps la maîtresse se montre encore plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée en particulier avec son époux, et le fais payer aux esclaves. Rien n'est jamais assez bien pour elle. Elle m'a fait recommencer le ménage dans le couloir parce que d'après elle : j'avais « sciemment négligé de nettoyer derrière l'une des portes ». Mais c'est faux ! Je n'avais pas finis lorsqu'elle est arrivée furieuse. Bien sûr je me suis bien gardée de faire la moindre réflexion. Elle était hors d'elle ! Mais lorsque j'ai eu presque terminé j'ai senti ma tête tourner et je me suis écroulée. Il faisait si chaud ! La maîtresse a commencé à me crier dessus lorsque Sul est arrivé. Il a réussi à calmer sa mère et m'a emmené auprès de la mienne qui lavait le linge derrière le manoir. Elle m'a emmené dans le petit espace qui nous sert de chambre et depuis elle veut que je reste sur ma paillasse. Mais comme je m'ennuie, je préfère écrire.

Heureusement Sul a promis qu'il viendrait me voir. Son amitié m'est tellement précieuse... J'aimerais qu'il en soit toujours ainsi mais comme me l'a toujours dit Maman : un jour je lui appartiendrait véritablement, quand il reprendra l'exploitation de son père. Les plantations de riz de sel(1) , la ferme, les guars, et les esclaves ; tout lui reviendra. J'espère juste qu'il sera toujours aussi aimable avec moi qu'il l'a toujours été. Maman est allé voir la maîtresse pour lui demander de m'accorder un jour ou deux de repos. Espérons qu'elle arrive à la convaincre.

(1)Riz de Sel : Plante du sud de Morrowind. Nourriture de base de la province qui se mange généralement en porridge, c'est également une denrée d'exportation à travers tout l'Empire.

31 de Vifazur 2E 504

Maman a réussi à la convaincre de me laisser deux jours de repos à condition qu'elle s'occupe de mes tâches quotidiennes en plus des siennes. Je me suis inquiété pour elle mais elle m'a répondu en souriant que c'était son rôle de veiller sur moi. J'espère qu'elle va y arriver... Non ! Je SAIS qu'elle va y arriver ! Elle est tellement forte et courageuse ! J'aimerai l'être aussi...

Sul est venu me voir comme il me l'avais promis. Il est si gentil avec moi ! Et il m'a aussi fait un merveilleux cadeau : il a demander à Dra'Udarra de me fabriquer une poupée de chiffon sur son temps libre. J'ai d'abord refusé : je ne voulais pas donner plus de travail à la vieille Khajiit, mais d'après ce qu'elle a dit à Sul ça lui fait plaisir de s'en occuper. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et il m'a dit que lui aussi voulait me faire un cadeau d'anniversaire. C'est le plus gentil Dunmer que je connaisse ! Il m'a ébouriffer les cheveux en riant puis est parti retrouver son précepteur pour ses leçons quotidiennes. Je l'aime tellement !

3 d'Âtrefeu, 2E 504

Pour me changer les idées, Sulen m'a emmené voir les guars de la ferme de plus près. Il sont vraiment beaux ! Il y en a des bleus, des noirs, un blanc que monte le maître, un cuivré tigré monté par Sul, des gris et des verts. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir m'en occuper moi aussi. Ils sont vraiment superbes ! Mais bon les filles en général font le ménage, prépare les repas ou travaillent à la plantation. C'est l'Argonien Amusei et le jeune Khajiit Tesh, qui s'occupe des guars. Tesh est un apprenti, travailleur et enthousiaste qui ne rechigne pas à la tâche d'après Amusei. Je suis certaine qu'il se débrouillera bien. C'est le dernier esclave à être arrivé à la ferme du Guar Noir. Il a quatorze ans. Donc il a deux ans de plus que Sul.

Ensuite Sul m'a emmenée derrière le manoir, a mis les mains dans son dos et m'a demandé de choisir une main. J'ai choisi la gauche et il m'a fait un clin d'œil. Il m'a donné ma poupée et j'ai sautée de joie avant de lui sauter au cou ! Il m'a fait tournoyer quelques secondes avant que nous ne perdions l'équilibre tous les deux et que nous tombions sur le dos avant d'éclater de rire. Il m'a pris la main et nous avons regardé le ciel azur pendant de longues minutes. C'était merveilleux ! Ensuite il m'a aidé à me relever et nous nous sommes épousseter. Je lui ai fait un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier et il a détourné les yeux en rougissant. Seulement... son père nous avait vu à la fenêtre et a appelé son fils avec sévérité. Sul m'a lancer un sourire triste et s'est précipité au manoir. Maître Adril m'a sèchement ordonné de retourner à mon travail puis a claquer la fenêtre.

J'espère que Sul n'a pas eu de gros ennuis à cause de moi...

10 d'Âtrefeu, 2E 504

Cela fais une semaine que je n'ai pas revu Sul. Il me manque... Mais le travail occupe mes journées de toute façon, donc même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas le voir. Demain je dois travailler avec ma mère à la plantation. Au moins ça me changeras du ménage et de la préparation des repas. Enfin, je ne les prépares pas vraiment... Disons que j'épluche les légumes. C'est de la faute de Deeja ! Elle me fait toujours faire ce qui ne lui convient pas ! Je suis l'esclave d'une esclave ! Elle menace de donner ma poupée à Maîtresse Faras si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle demande. Alors je n'ai pas le choix. Heureusement que cette méchante Argonienne ignore l'existence de mon précieux journal ! Sinon elle l'aurait lu à haute voix devant tout le monde ou pire : l'aurait brûlé pour me faire pleurer. Elle est tellement méchante ! Je la déteste ! Autant que Maîtresse Faras ! Par chance Ioa, l'autre Argonnienne qui s'occupe des repas est quelqu'un de juste. Ferme, mais juste. Lorsqu'elle est dans la pièce Deeja me laisse tranquille généralement.

Je commence à bailler je vais me coucher.

14 d'Âtrefeu, 2E 504

Aujourd'hui c'était le douzième anniversaire de Sulen ! Une grande fête a été organisée en son honneur ! Ça nous a demander beaucoup de travail de tout préparer, mais ça en valait la peine ! Sul avait des étoiles pleins les yeux ! Il a reçu des habits somptueux et une nouvelle épée en argent ciselé. Je n'avais pas de cadeau à lui offrir mais je sais qu'il était heureux de voir tout le mal que nous nous étions donner pour que son anniversaire soit une réussite ! Il m'a remercié dans la soirée et je l'ai emmené voir les lucioles près de la plantation de riz de sel. Avec les étoiles dans le ciel il a trouvé ça magnifique et m'a remercié en m'embrassant sur la joue. Cette fois c'est moi qui est rougis !

Heureusement il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il le remarque ! Ensuite il m'a montré un sort qu'il avait récemment appris : le sort d'illumination. Il a fait apparaître une boule de lumière blanche entre ses mains et la habilement fait passer entre ses doigts avant de l'envoyer vers le ciel rejoindre les étoiles. C'était incroyable ! Il deviendra un mage puissant ça ne fait aucun doute ! Il travail dur. Entre les leçons d'arithmétique, de sciences, d'histoire, de géographie, de théologie et de langues avec son précepteur, celles d'escrimes avec son maître d'armes, d'équitation et de magie avec ses professeurs il sera le plus grand propriétaire-marchand de la ville de Larme, voire de tout Morrowind ! J'ai confiance en lui et en ses capacités !

26 de Soirétoile, 2E 507

Hier Tasha, l'une des Argonniennes, a été accusé par notre maîtresse de la disparition de sa bague d'or et de rubis. Je suis sûre que c'est Ashni qui a voler cette bague ! Elle aime ce qui brille et je l'ai déjà vu regarder avec insistance et envie les bijoux de Maîtresse Faras lorsqu'elle les porte. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que Tasha s'occupe de nettoyer les bijoux de la maîtresse que c'est elle qui les a voler !

Deeja a ricaner quand le maître nous a tous rassembler dans la cour pour fouetter la pauvre Tasha. Vingt coups de fouet ! Elle a reçue vingt coups de fouet pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis ! J'entends encore ses cris et ses supplications d'hier ! Elle pleurait, hurlait et implorait alors que le fouet lui lacérai le dos. Le maître à ensuite ordonner qu'on l'emmène hors de sa vue et sa femme a ajouter qu'elle devrait s'estimer reconnaissante qu'on ne lui coupe pas une main ou qu'on ne la pende pas.

Reconnaissante ! On croit rêver ! Les Drès, mes maîtres, ne sont pas les plus riches propriétaires terriens de Larme. Loin de là ! Ils ont de l'argent certes, et se sont fait une place parmi les marchands Dunmers (grâce à la vente de guars ou de leur cuir et des exportations de riz de sel) mais contrairement aux autres, ils ne peuvent se permettre de remplacer leurs esclaves. Ils ont déjà une quinzaine de gardes à payer. Ils ne sont pas assez riches pour se permettre de tuer un esclave. Les terroriser est bien plus rentable...

En fin de compte peut être que c'est Deeja qui a voler la bague. Elle est maladivement jalouse et foncièrement mauvaise , ça lui ressemble bien. Et ce sourire carnassier qu'elle arborait... Mais je n'ai aucune preuve et je ne compte pas en chercher. Ici, il vaut mieux rester à sa place et faire profil bas si l'on ne veut pas que sa vie devienne pire qu'en Oblivion(1).

(1)Plan dans lequel réside les Daedra.

14 d'Ondepluie, 2E 508

Par tout les dieux ! Cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pas écrit dans ce journal mais j'avais une bonne raison !

Des alits(1) sauvages ont attaqués les guars de la ferme ! Ils ont tués Amusei et auraient également tués Tesh si les gardes n'étaient pas arrivés à temps ! Tesh m'a raconté qu'Amusei lui avait sauvé la vie face aux alits déchaînés. Il l'a défendu armé seulement d'une fourche et a réussi à tuer un alit avant qu'un autre ne lui saute dessus et lui arrache la tête ! Il y avait encore cinq alits en vie lorsque les gardes sont intervenus. Au final, ces sales lézards ont tués trois gardes, un esclave et sept guars adultes sans compter une dizaines d'œufs de guars... Pauvre Amusei... les guars c'était toute sa vie et il a donné sa vie pour eux, en plus de protéger Tesh. Le pauvre en est encore secoué et je le comprends. Le maître était catastrophé lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle. Mais je ne suis pas dupe : ce sont les pertes financières qui lui importait et non la vie de ses gardes ou d'un esclave.

Enfin... maintenant c'est moi qui m'occupe des guars restants avec Tesh. En espérant que les femelles pourront bientôt pondre d'autres œufs. Je suis reconnaissante à Sulen d'avoir intercéder auprès de son père pour que je puisse m'occuper des guars. En même temps il a trouvé les arguments qui ont fais mouches : « il faut être au moins deux pour s'occuper d'une quinzaine de guars, des économies seront réaliser en n'acquérant pas un nouvel esclave, Carwen est une Bosmer travailleuse et s'intéresse aux guars depuis des années, elle apprend vite... ». De plus ma mère s'est engagée à effectuer ma part de travail dans les plantations. De mon côté je me suis engagée à l'aider dès que possible. Tesh est encore secoué par la perte de son mentor, mais il prend son rôle au sérieux et met du cœur à l'ouvrage. De mon côté, j'aime travailler à ses côtés. C'est un garçon attachant, doux et patient. On va bien s'entendre lui et moi, j'en suis persuadée.

(1)Prédateurs reptiliens des Guars.

18 d'Ondepluie, 2E 508

Je continue mon travail avec Tesh auprès des guars. C'est bien plus intéressant que le travail dans les plantations ! Les guars sont des animaux très intelligents et très doux, ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper d'eux. D'après Tesh, d'ici un mois les femelles devraient pouvoir pondre de nouveau. C'est une excellente nouvelle ! J'ai hâte de voir les petits gambader dans l'enclos !

Le travail me laisse peu de temps pour écrire ou voir Sulen, mais je ne me décourage pas ! Lui aussi doit être occupé.

21 de Plantaisons, 2E 508

Les œufs de guars ont éclos il y a trois jours ! Les petits sont si mignons et si joueurs ! Ils se poursuivent les uns les autres en poussant de petits cris sous le regard bienveillant de leur parents ! Je m'occupe du nouveau guar de Sulen (après que le cuivré tigré ai périt sous les crocs des alits) en espérant secrètement le revoir mais je l'aperçois rarement. Sa nouvelle monture est une femelle très douce avec moi. Par contre, elle a tout de même son petit caractère ! Elle se nomme Azura(1). Non seulement elle est d'un bleu azur mais son nom est également un hommage à la princesse daedra du même nom que les Dunmers révèrent comme une mère aimante, mais dont ils craignent également la colère. Cette magnifique monture a également de très beaux yeux couleur grenat. Autant dire que son nom lui convient à merveille !

Je l'ai pansée avec une attention particulière puisqu'on m'a fait savoir que Sulen et son père devaient se rendre demain en ville pour régler des affaires importantes. Au moins je vais pouvoir le revoir même si ce n'est qu'un instant ! Notre complicité enfantine me manque...

(1)Prince Daedra de l'aube et du crépuscule. Responsable de la transformation des Chimers (ancêtres des Elfes Noirs) en Dunmers.

6 de Hauzénith, 2E 510

La vie suit son cours. Je vois Sulen plus régulièrement maintenant. Il aime venir me voir et monter son guar par la même occasion. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

On discute de sa vie au manoir et de mon travail. De tout et de rien... Je suis heureuse de voir que rien n'a vraiment changé entre nous... On rigole même ensemble comme lorsque nous étions enfants !

Il m'a dit que demain soir il m'emmènerait dans un endroit spécial.

Est-ce sur la propriété ? Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? Pourquoi demain soir et pas un autre jour ? Que veut-il me montrer ? Ou de quoi veut-il discuter ?

Je me pose tant de questions... Dont une qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête : quelle est la nature de ses sentiments pour moi ?

Et moi qu'est-ce-que je ressens pour lui ? De l'amour ou de l'amitié ? Un mélange des deux ?

Je rougis souvent lorsqu'il me parle, je pense tout les jours à lui, il me manque quand il n'est pas là, je me sens apaisée quand il est près de moi... Je ne sais pas... Je suis perdue... Et puis quand bien même j'aurais des sentiments pour lui, nul ne sait si c'est réciproque... En plus en tant qu'esclave je lui appartient. Ma vie, mon corps et mon âme lui appartiendront un jour... Que fera t-il de moi ? Quelle relation entretiendra t-il avec moi ? Prendra t- il de la distance avec moi ? Se comportera t-il comme son père ? Froid, distant, sévère et obsédé par le profit ?

Non ! Pas Lui ! Il N'EST PAS COMME MAÎTRE ADRIL! Il faut vraiment que je dorme, j'écris n'importe quoi !

8 de Hauzénith, 2E 510

Hier Sulen m'a emmené à l'extérieur de la propriété familiale. Nous sommes passé par l'arrière en pleine nuit pour éviter d'être vu. Il m'a emmenée sur la plage voir des Netchs(1). Je trouve ces créatures fascinantes ! Elles flottent au dessus de l'eau avec grâce et ne sont pas dangereuses tant qu'on les laisse tranquille. Sulen m'a pris les mains en se mettant en face de moi et m'a souris, gêné. Je lui ai souris en retour attendant qu'il parle.

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit que je comptais vraiment pour lui, qu'il me considérait plus que comme une simple esclave. Que nous nous connaissions depuis tout petits et qu'il tenait à moi plus que je pouvais l'imaginer.

Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Je lui ai répondu que j'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. Qu'il était un peu le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu mais qu'il était plus que ça pour moi. Que j'aimerai entretenir une relation différente avec lui que celle à laquelle ma naissance me destine.

Et là, j'ai commencé à pleurer. Je me suis détourner de lui et ai commencé à marcher sur la plage. Il m'a rattrapée et il... m'a embrassée. Par Mara ! Il m'a vraiment embrassée ! Rien que d'y repenser j'en tremble encore... C'était la première fois qu'un homme posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était si... irréel ? Merveilleux ? Incroyable ? Ses lèvres étaient si douces ! Mon cœur battait si fort que je SAIS que Sul l'a entendu !

Cela a durer de longues minutes et s'est transformé en baiser langoureux. Jamais je n'oublierai cette sensation !

Comment le pourrais-je ? Au fond de moi c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu même si j'avais enfouie cette idée profondément dans mon esprit ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Je crains de me réveiller demain matin et de me rendre compte que j'ai rêver de tout ceci... Non ! C'était bien réel !

À la fin de notre baiser il s'est légèrement écarté de moi et m'a susurré à l'oreille « je t'aime ». J'ai violemment rougis avant de lui répondre tristement en baissant les yeux que moi aussi. Je me suis ensuite mordue la lèvre inférieure. Il m'a demandé de le regarder et m'a invité à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. J'ai soupiré en lui disant que nous étions trop différents pour donner une suite à cette histoire. Et il m'a une fois de plus surprise : il m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour être avec moi, qu'importe nos conditions respectives. Et il m'a fait une promesse : quand il reprendra la ferme familiale et toutes ses possessions, il me rendra ma liberté.

Ainsi, a-t-il ajouté « nous pourrons vivre ensemble au grand jour ».

Je lui fais confiance, mais j'ai peur des conséquences et du qu'en-dira-t-on. Je pourrais me faire lyncher pour cela... Il m'a assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas d'obstacle à notre relation, mais c'est plus fort que moi... je m'inquiète.

Ensuite il m'a montré ses dons de mage. Des sorts de destruction de feu, de glace et de foudre qu'il lançait vers le ciel. Celui de l'illumination ou encore un sort de soin appeler le « Toucher apaisant » qui je dois dire porte bien son nom. C'est difficile à décrire, mais j'ai ressenti une douce chaleur m'envelopper lorsqu'il l'a utiliser sur ma main blessée. Un jeune guar m'avait mordue pendant que je leur donnait à manger. Une lumière dorée est sortie de ses paumes et il l'a dirigée sur ma main. Après quelques secondes ma blessure n'était plus qu'une fine cicatrice blanche sur le dos de ma main, et à l'intérieur de celle-ci il n'y avait plus de blessure visible. Je l'ai remercier en le serrant dans mes bras et il m'a embrassé sur le front. « Tout ira bien » m'a t-il assuré.

Je l'espère, Auri-El(2) seul sait ce que le destin nous réserve...

(1)Créatures flottantes de Morrowind semblable à des poulpes.

(2)Nom elfique d'Akatosh , dieu dragon du temps.

24 d'Âtrefeu, 2E 510

Hier j'ai eu seize ans, et nous avons franchi une étape dans notre relation Sul et moi. Il m'a de nouveau emmené sur cette plage où nous nous étions embrassé le mois dernier. Il voulait m'offrir un cadeau particulier. Nous nous sommes assis sur le sable en regardant le flux et le reflux de la mer en face de nous. Le son était vraiment apaisant. Seul le bourdonnement propre aux netchs perturbait cette quiétude.

Sul m'a pris la main pendant un moment puis m'a demandé si j'avais confiance en lui. J'ai acquiescé. « Dans ce cas ferme les yeux » a t-il ajouté. Je me suis exécuté et j'ai entendu un froissement de tissus, puis il a déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres tout en mettant ses mains sur ma taille. J'ai gardé les yeux fermés, savourant chaque secondes avec délice et l'ai enlacé, l'attirant contre moi, respirant son odeur à la fois rassurante et puissante... J'ai glissé une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et ai croisé son regard affamé. Deux grenats me faisait face. Il était tellement beau avec son torse nu et finement musclé... À son tour, il a mit sa main dans mes cheveux d'ébènes et a défait mon chignon laissant mes cheveux tomber en cascade sur mes épaules. Je brûlai de désir lorsqu'il a glisser une main sous mes vêtements juste sous ma poitrine. De ma main libre j'ai alors poser ma paume sur ses pectoraux et l'ai embrassé avec toute la passion qui me traversait par vagues entières, menaçant de me submerger de plaisir.

Voulant prendre le contrôle, je l'ai renversé en arrière pour embrasser son torse, pendant qu'il me retirait doucement mes vêtements. Une fois tous les deux nus, il m'a fait basculer sous lui en souriant. Il a embrassé mon front, ma gorge, ma poitrine, mon ventre... tandis que je caressais son dos. Il a ensuite caresser mes cuisses, me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

« Je t'appartiens Sul, corps et âme... » lui ai-je soufflé, le corps en feu.

Il m'a lancé un regard taquin avant de répondre :

« C'est vrai ».

C'est ainsi que j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de mon existence avec l'homme que j'aime. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un lui et moi. Deux âmes s'unissant pour ne former qu'un seul et même corps. Deux cœurs unis par un amour indéfectible.

30 d'Âtrefeu, 2E 510

Par Auri-El ! Il y a eu une attaque d'anciens esclaves Argoniens il y à trois nuits ! Ils étaient une quinzaine je crois. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie ! Pas pour moi, non... Pour Sul ! Ils se sont introduits dans la propriété en pleine nuit en tuant tous les gardes se trouvant sur leur passage ! On aurait dit qu'ils étaient enragés ! C'est lorsqu'ils ont enfoncé la porte du manoir que je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Tout le monde dormait profondément à ce moment là. Avec plusieurs esclaves nous sommes sortis prudemment de notre dortoir pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Nous avons vu un Argonien aux écailles noires et dans la force de l'âge donner des directives à ses compagnons.

« Fouillez le manoir ! Amenez-moi les propriétaires des lieux... en vie ! Et ne faites pas de mal aux esclaves ! Si quelqu'un résiste... vous savez quoi faire... Vous autres, récupérez les objets de valeurs ! Et vous deux rassemblez les esclaves ! »

Le chef des Argoniens s'est tourné vers nous. J'ai eu un mouvement de recule mais il a sourit.

« N'ayez aucune crainte. Nous ne vous ferons pas de mal. Nous libérons les esclaves et châtions leurs bourreaux. Approchez... »

J'ai déglutit et me suis avancée avec les autres. Nous nous sommes tous rassemblés dans le hall sans bruit. Au bout de quelques minutes nous avons entendu un cri strident. C'était la Maîtresse Faras. Ils ne l'avaient pas... ? Mais non, deux Argoniens l'amenèrent au bas des marches, alors qu'elle poussait des cris hystériques.

« Ne me touchez pas espèce d'animaux sans cervelle ! »

L'Argonien aux écailles noires la regarder amusé, puis a donner l'ordre à ses camarades de lui ligoter les pieds et les poings, puis de la mettre à genoux en bas des marches. Mon cœur a rater un battement lorsque j'ai vu arriver Sulen avec une marque sanglante de griffures sur la joue gauche. Il avait essayer de résister... L'Argonien qui le tenait fermement par les cheveux avait une marque de brûlure sur une grande partie du visage.

« Que s'est-il passé Ula ? » a demander l'Argonien noir.

Celui amenant Sul a cracher par terre.

« Ça se voit non ?! » A-t-il siffler avec colère.

Il a pousser sans ménagement Sul devant lui et a laisser une autre Saxhleel(1) le ligoter comme sa mère.

En le mettant à genoux l'Argonienne lui a cracher au visage en le foudroyant du regard.

Le chef lui a lancer un regard désapprobateur.

« Du calme Shahvee, ça ne sert à rien pour le moment. Tu auras tout le loisir de t'en prendre à lui plus tard. »

La dénommée Shahvee a acquiescée avant de partir d'une démarche assuré. Elle s'est placé au côté du chef et a lancer un sourire carnassier à Sul qui s'est contenté de l'a regarder froidement.

Ensuite ce fût au tour de Maître Adril d'être amené au bas des marches puis d'être mis à genoux au côté des siens, pieds et poings liés. Il est resté digne, du début à la fin. J'ai remarqué que ni lui ni ses geôliers ne portaient de blessures, ce qui signifie qu'il les a suivi sans faire d'histoire. Une fois que tout le monde ai été rassemblé dans le hall, esclaves, Argoniens et Drès, le chef des Argoniens s'est adressé à ses prisonniers.

« Vous avez sans doute compris qui nous sommes et ce que nous voulons n'est-ce pas ? »

Maître Adril le toisa.

« Vous êtes des voleurs et des meurtriers qui se prennent pour des justiciers. »

Le chef a pris un air faussement indigné.

« Allons, allons, c'est un peu fort... Est-ce que prendre des objets achetés avec le sang des esclaves pour en faire bénéficier ceux qui en ont besoin fait de nous des voleurs ? Est-ce que tuer ceux qui souhaitent prendre nos vies et notre liberté fait de nous des meurtriers ? Notre objectif est de libérer les esclaves du Marais Noir et de Morrowind. Vaste projet, j'en suis conscient. Mais vous savez quoi Adril Drès ? Je me suis battu pour ma vie et ma liberté. Chacun d'entre nous s'est battu pour sa vie et sa liberté. N'est-ce pas ce à quoi chacun aspire en ce bas monde ? À être libre ? Libre de prier qui il veut ? Libre d'épouser qui il veut ? Libre de vivre où il le souhaite ? Libre de mener la vie qu'il a choisit ? Libre de parcourir le monde qui s'offre à lui ? De quel droit vous autres esclavagistes, choisissez de décider pour nous de notre avenir, et de celui de nos enfants ? Alors je vous le dit : nous ne laisserons personne décider à notre place de notre avenir ! C'est à nous, et à nous seuls de prendre notre destin en main ! N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis ? » Demanda-t-il en levant le poing en l'air.

Les Argoniens ont siffler et crier en guise d'approbation. Des murmures se sont élever chez les esclaves autour de moi. Je n'étais pas rassurer pour autant. Il souhaitait donc nous libérer mais qu'adviendrait-il de nos maîtres ? De Sulen ? Avaient-ils l'intention de les tuer ?! Cette idée m'a fait blêmir.

Soudain les Argoniens se sont mis à scander :

« Mort aux esclavagistes ! »

J'ai regarder Sul inquiète. Il avait blêmie, tout comme sa mère qui semblait morte de peur. Je ne l'a portait pas dans mon cœur mais de quel droit pouvions-nous décider de leur ôter la vie ? Qu'y avait-il de plus sacré qu'une vie ? Qu'elle soit humaine, elfique ou animale ? Son mari restait droit et fier, sans trembler. J'ignore s'il craignait la mort, mais si c'était le cas... il n'en a rien laisser paraître...

L'Argonien sombre a repris la parole en levant les bras pour apaiser les siens :

« Mes amis... S'il vous plaît ! Il est tant de montrer à nos amis aux oreilles pointus ce que ça fait de voir sa vie confier aux mains d'un autre ! »

Il a sourit d'une manière cruelle aux Drès puis a demander à l'assemblée quel châtiment serait le plus adapter aux crimes de cette famille. À ma grande surprise c'est Tasha qui a prit la parole. Elle s'est avancée jusqu'à Maître Adril et s'est planté devant lui les mains sur les hanches. Elle a montrer les dents avant de le gifler lui et sa femme.

« Maîtresse Faras m'a injustement accusée de lui avoir voler un bijou ! Et Maître Adril m'a fouetter en représailles ! »

Elle a montrer les traces de coups de fouets dans son dos après avoir déboutonner sa robe. Les Argoniens ont siffler de colère. Et l'un de ceux qui étaient aller chercher Maître Adril est retourner dans sa chambre avant de revenir avec son fouet quelques instants après.

« Placez-les tous les trois au centre du hall. Tout les autres reculez ! » A ordonner le chef.

Tasha s'est froidement emparée du fouet. J'ai retenu mon souffle lorsqu'elle est passé derrière Sul et lui a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille. J'ai vu ce dernier frissonner mais elle ne l'a pas toucher. Elle s'est d'abord placé derrière Maîtresse Faras pour lui lacérer le dos avec le fouet de son époux. Chaque hurlement de la Dunmer a résonné dans la pièce au rythme des coups de fouets. Nous étions tous silencieux, esclaves comme Argoniens. J'osais à peine respirer, trop choquée pour bouger le moindre muscle.

Après une éternité, la maîtresse est tombée sur le côté. Elle ne bougeait plus.

Tasha s'est approcher d'elle et a prit son pouls avant d'annoncer déçue :

« Elle est toujours en vie... »

Tasha s'est relevée et a tendu le fouet à Deeja. Cette dernière a sourit de toute ses dents. Elle a enjambée la maîtresse inconsciente, s'est placée dans le dos du maître et l'a fouetter. Au début celui-ci n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Toujours cette fichue fierté !

Mais lorsque Deeja a frapper de toute ses forces le maître a crier. Une seule et unique fois, avant de seulement souffler fortement par le nez à chaque coup. Il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Deeja en hurlant ou en demandant grâce, ni à quiconque ici. Il était vraiment fier. Au bout d'un moment Deeja s'est lassée de ce silence et de ces soubresauts. Elle a soupirer et nous a regarder tour à tour. Puis son regard froid et cruel s'est posé sur moi.

J'ai retenu mon souffle lorsqu'elle s'est dirigé vers moi.

Elle m'a placé le fouet dans les mains avec un sourire sadique et m'a murmuré :

« Un petit cadeau d'excuse ». Je l'ai regardé interloqué.

« Je te donne l'occasion de te venger de la famille Drès. Il ne reste plus que le fils prodigue. Tu ne vas pas laisser passer une telle opportunité quand même ? »

« Mais Sulen ne m'a rien fait ! Il a toujours été aimable avec moi... Avec nous ! » Me suis-je indignée en regardant mes pairs.

J'ai lâché le fouet souillé de sang comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Deeja m'a regardé avec méfiance.

« Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ? C'est un Drès ! Si tu n'est pas avec nous... tu es contre nous. »

J'ai secoué frénétiquement la tête et est aperçue du coin de l'œil Shahvee s'approcher de Sul une dague à la main. Sans réfléchir, j'ai poussée Deeja sur le côté et me suis précipité vers Shahvee pour arrêter son geste. Elle s'était déjà placée derrière lui pour lui trancher la gorge. Sa lame reposant déjà sur son cou.

« NON !!! Pas lui ! Par pitié ne lui faite pas de mal ! » C'était sortit tout seul.

Shahvee m'a regardé surprise puis s'est adressé à son chef :

« Hathei que fait-on ? »

« Attends. Explique-toi Bosmer. » M'a-t-il invité à répondre en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

J'ai déglutis, mal à l'aise. Il fallait que je trouve une bonne raison pour qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à celui que j'aime.

« Eh bien réponds ! » S'est énervée l'Argonienne pressant sa dague contre la peau de Sul en le tenant fermement par les cheveux.

« Sulen n'a jamais maltraité aucuns de nous. Il a toujours été respectueux et amical. Je suis heureuse de le connaître et de travailler pour lui ! Je comprends votre envie de revanche, mais pourquoi prendre une vie innocente ? Qu'est-ce-que cela vous apporterait ? Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a la moindre chose à lui reprocher ? »

J'ai regardé l'ensemble des esclaves dans la crainte d'une éventuelle réponse qui signerait l'arrêt de mort de Sul.

C'est Tasha qui a finis par prendre la parole, à mon grand étonnement.

« Carwen n'a pas tord. Sulen m'a soignée en secret le jour où j'ai été injustement fouettée. C'est peut être un Drès, mais c'est un homme bon. »

Je l'ignorais, mais j'étais contente que Sul l'ai aidé ce jour là. Au moins cela lui sauverait peut-être la vie. Les autres esclaves se regardèrent et finir par approuver à l'unisson, enfin à l'exception de Deeja. Le poids sur mon estomac a disparu. J'ai regardée pleine d'espoir Hathei, attendant son verdict.

« Dans ce cas puisque vous semblez tous être d'accord sur ce point, nous lui laisserons la vie sauve. Pour le moment. C'est bon Shavee, lâche-le. En revanche Sulen Drès j'espère pour toi que je n'entendrais rien de négatif à ton sujet... »

Sul soupira lorsque la dague quitta sa gorge et hocha lentement la tête.

« Il reste encore quelques détails à régler néanmoins. Tout d'abord : voulez-vous que nous vous débarrassions de ces bourreaux ? Et si oui, de quelle manière ? Si vous souhaitez continuer de travailler pour eux cependant, mes compagnons et moi-même quitteront cette propriété sur-le-champ. Mais vous devrez en subir les conséquences... Enfin y en a t-il parmi vous qui souhaiteriez rejoindre nos rangs ou au contraire, quitter les lieux et recouvrer leur liberté ? Prenez-le temps d'en discuter entre vous... »

Nous nous sommes regarder. Il était temps de prendre une série de décisions qui allaient changer nos vies, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Deekus et Dra'Udarra étant les plus vieux d'entre nous ont décidé de rester. Ils avaient été esclaves toute leur vie et ne se voyaient pas faire autre chose.

Les jumeaux Khajiit Dar'Shanji et Jidarr ainsi que Tasha quant à eux, ont décidés de rejoindre le groupe de Hathei. Tasha avait trop souffert pour rester ici de toute façon.

Deeja et Ashni, elles, sont parties de leur côté pour recommencer à zéro.

Ioa et Arabhi, qui ont toujours été travailleuses, ont préférées rester également pour s'occuper de la cuisine et des tâches ménagères.

Tesh et moi allons rester nous occuper des guars. Je ne peux quitter Sul. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Et puisque je reste, ma mère aussi a tenu à rester.

Au final sur les douze esclaves vivant ici, cinq sont partis et sept sont rester par loyauté auprès de Sulen.

Restait la question fatidique : Que faire des parents de Sul ? Après nous êtres consulté, nous en sommes venus à une simple conclusion : après cette insurrection il était impossible qu'ils fassent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils nous le feraient payer au centuple. En nous exécutant, en nous battant à mort ou en nous tuant à la tâche (littéralement). Alors nous avons pris une décision. Terrible. Les mettre à mort. Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix. Si nous les libérions ils reviendraient plus tard avec des gardes et nous massacreraient jusqu'au dernier. Et nous ne pouvions pas non plus les séquestrer chez eux. De toute façon Sul ne l'aurait pas supporté. Ils restaient ses parents, aussi odieux soient-ils.

Je sais que les tuer était horrible pour Sul. Je sais qu'il ne s'en remettra sans doute jamais et sans doute qu'il ne nous pardonneras pas non plus.

J'ai tenu à expliquer à Sulen ce que nous avions décider avec les autres. Histoire de le tenir au courant de tout ça. J'en ai informé Hathei qui m'a donné son accord, à condition que je ne le détache pas avant que lui et ses camarades partent. J'ai aidé Sulen à se relever et l'ai emmené à l'écart.

Je lui est parlé à voix basse :

« Sul, je suis désolée. Pour tout ça... »

« Carwen tu m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne l'oublierai pas quoi que vous ayez décidé. »

« Ne me remercie pas Sul. Tu sais que je t'aime... »

« Je le sais Carwen et c'est réciproque... »

« Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît... Je suis désolée Sul et je comprendrais que tu nous haïssent tous... Je comprendrai aussi que tu cherches à te venger ou même... à vouloir mettre fin à tes jours. J'espère que tu n'en n'arrivera pas là... Nous avons décider avec ceux qui souhaitent rester ici de... nous débarrasser de tes parents... pour notre sécurité. Je suis désolée Sulen... »

Il est rester interdit quelques secondes et a étouffer un sanglot. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras. J'ai attendu qu'il se calme pour lui expliquer plus en détail les raisons de cette décision. Et lui parler de ceux qui souhaitaient continuer de le servir s'il l'acceptait. Il a finit par relever la tête et ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux grenats... Une profonde tristesse, de la détresse, de l'amertume et enfin de la résignation.

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux pendant un moment puis s'est redressé et a renifler.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien...? »

« Ah oui bien sûr... »

J'ai essuyé ses larmes avec mes pouces et ai attendu qu'il me dise qu'il ne nous pardonnerai jamais et qu'il me haïssait de toute son âme, mais il m'a dit quelque chose de bien différent :

« Merci. Je comprends pourquoi vous voulez faire ça... Et même si je doute de pouvoir vous le pardonnez un jour... je comptes continuer de faire tourner la ferme avec votre aide... Je ne chercherai pas à me venger... Je t'en fais la promesse. Je suis quand même touché par la loyauté de ceux qui restent. Merci de m'avoir tout expliquer Carwen. Au moins j'ai le temps d'accuser le coup. J'aimerais juste leur dire adieu si possible. »

« Sulen... Bien sûr... »

Je l'ai emmené auprès de ses parents et il leur a fait ses adieux.

« Père, Mère, je suis navré vraiment... Je sais que ce que vous avez fait était dans mon intérêt. Je reprendrai la ferme et la dirigerais de mon mieux avec ce que j'ai appris au fil des ans. Je vous aime... Et puisse mes ancêtres me pardonner... »

Ses parents l'ont regardé sans comprendre. Puis sa mère s'est mise à pleurer, réalisant ce qui allait leur arriver. Ils ont été trainé dehors et mis à mort. Faras par décapitation, puis Adril par pendaison. Nous y avons tous assister. Même Sulen.

Par les dieux ! Ça me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Adril, il refusait de mourir ! Les Argoniens l'ont traîné jusqu'à un grand arbre de la propriété. Il nous a tous maudits nous promettant d'horribles souffrance en Oblivion. Il vociférait comme un dément en nous traitant de tous les noms. Lorsqu'il a épuisé toutes les insultes en Tamrielien il a continué en Dunmeri.

Même quand il a été pendu il s'est agité sur sa branche pendant de longues minutes, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites et l'écume aux lèvres ! Il a agonisé pendant près d'un quart d'heure. J'ai priée tous les dieux que je connaissaient d'avoir pitié de son âme. Puis il a enfin rendu l'âme.

Au moins sa femme sera morte rapidement et, je l'espère, sans douleur. C'est Hathei qui s'en est occupé.

Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot, se contentant de pleurer.

Comme le veut la tradition Dunmeri nous avons brûlé leurs dépouilles avant de déposer leurs cendres dans le caveau familial. Enfin c'est Sulen qui s'est chargé des cendres.

Hathei et ceux qui ont décider de le suivre ou de partir ont quitté les lieux en emportant des objets de valeurs avec eux.

Sul est resté une journée entière dans le caveau familial. Lorsque qu'il en est sorti, il n'a pas dit un mot. Cela fait trois jours qu'il ne mange rien et parle à peine. Dra'Udarra prends soin de lui et réussi tout de même à le faire boire mais c'est tout. Je vais le voir chaque fois que je le peux mais il est distant, froid, comme éteint. Auparavant il était plein de vie, toujours souriant, mais depuis la mort de ses parents, j'ai l'impression qu'il est... mort à l'intérieur.

(1)Autre noms des Argoniens.

3 de Soufflegivre, 2E 510

Bientôt une semaine que Sul refuse de s'alimenter. Avant-hier j'ai essayée de le faire manger moi-même mais il a jeté son plateau au sol avec rage et m'a chassée sans ménagement du bureau de feu son père. Il ne le quitte plus depuis qu'il est rentré du caveau. Et hier j'ai retenté de le faire manger en insistant sur le fait que ça lui ferait du bien mais il s'est enfermé dans le bureau et refuse d'ouvrir à quiconque. Nous nous inquiétons tous pour lui. Il met sa vie en danger ! Si seulement il retrouvait un tant soit peu d'intérêt à la vie...

5 de Soufflegivre, 2E 510

Sul a disparu ! Il a quitté la propriété en pleine nuit avec Azura, son guar ! Il n'a pas laissé le moindre indice sur sa destination, pas de lettre, rien ! Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise ou de mauvaise rencontre ! Il n'a pas pris son épée, c'est inquiétant, en plus d'être inhabituel ! Puisse la Princesse Daedra Azura veiller sur lui.

7 de Soufflegivre, 2E 510

Je suis si inquiète ! Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je n'en dors plus la nuit et mon travail s'en ressens. Tesh m'a envoyé me reposer un peu mais je ne peux pas ! Dès que je fermes les yeux j'imagine les pires choses arriver à Sulen ! Suicide, attaque de bandits ou de bêtes sauvages, chute, sables mouvants... Par Y'ffre(1) faite qu'il me revienne saint et sauf !

(1)Divinité protectrice des forêts et centrale dans le panthéon Bosmeri.

12 de Soufflegivre, 2E 510

Il est de retour ! Auri-El soit loué ! Mais il semble... différent. Un peu moins sombre qu'il y à quelques jours mais pas totalement comme avant non plus.

Et peut-être que je me fais des idées, mais j'ai l'impression que sa peau est plus pâle et que son regard... Son regard m'a l'air plus ambré maintenant... Je l'ai serré dans mes bras lorsque je l'ai aperçu. Il était glacé ! J'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit tombé malade mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Et puis maintenant en plus de refuser de s'alimenter, voilà qu'il refuse de boire ! Il tient donc tant que ça à rejoindre ses parents ?! Je ne le laisserais pas faire par Lorkhan(1) ! Je le sauverais de lui-même !

(1)Aedra à l'origine de la création du plan mortel : Mundus (sur lequel se trouve la planète Nirn).

15 de Soufflegivre, 2E 510

Sulen est de meilleure humeur maintenant ! Il commence à reprendre les affaires de son père en main. Ça me met du baume au cœur ! Il ne reste que six gardes depuis l'attaque des Argoniens, mais Sul ne peut se permettre d'en engager d'autres pour le moment. Et il ne tient pas non plus à prendre de nouveaux esclaves. Il dit qu'il en a finit avec ces traditions familiales absurdes. Il m'a même confié qu'il aimerait nous rémunérer pour notre travail mais que l'argent manque. Ça ne me gêne pas, j'ai un toit au dessus de la tête et de la nourriture en quantité suffisante. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Au moins maintenant Sul est un peu plus bavard, c'est toujours ça. Cela dit il n'avale toujours rien, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça. Comment fait-il ? Toute à l'heure je l'ai même vu s'entraîner au combat avec son épée sur un mannequin. Il bougeait si vite que j'avais du mal à le suivre !

16 de Soufflegivre, 2E 510

C'est impossible ! Sulen et moi étions dans sa chambre. Je voulais lui changer un peu les idées. J'ai commencée à l'embrasser et m'a langue a effleurer l'une de ses canines. Ce qui était anormal c'est que celle-ci était plus longue que les miennes ! Deux fois plus longues ! J'ai croisé son regard, il avait l'air... affamé. Littéralement cette fois. J'ai interrompue notre baiser en reculant un peu et il m'a demander si tout allait bien. Je l'ai rassuré d'un faible sourire puis est voulu quitter la pièce, mais il m'a retenue par le poignet. Ses mains était toujours aussi froides... Il m'a rapproché de lui avec plus de force que je ne lui aurais cru. Il m'a demandé s'il me faisait peur et j'ai acquiescée. Il a soupiré et m'a lâché le poignet. Je me suis dirigée vers la porte de sa chambre et cette fois il n'a pas cherché à me retenir ; se contentant de s'allonger sur son lit. Je n'ose pas retourner le voir mais c'est plus fort que moi. Demain je lui demanderai des explications. Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net.

18 de Soufflegivre, 2E 510

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Hier donc, je suis allée trouver Sul pour lui parler de ce qui me tracassait. Il m'a emmené dans sa chambre et m'a demandé de rester calme. Je me suis assise sur le rebord de son lit et l'ai laissé parler. Il m'a expliqué que durant ses jours d'absences il a croisé la route d'une Altmer... vampire. Il lui a dit qu'il voulait mourir et elle s'est jeté sur lui, le vidant presque de son sang ! Elle l'a laissé pour mort et il s'est réveillé en pleine nuit en sursaut. Il était devenu un vampire au bout de trois jours. Depuis sa transformation il n'a pas osé se nourrir, bien qu'il en meurt d'envie. Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle et de transformer ou tuer sa victime.

Je suis restée interdite pendant plusieurs minutes. Vampire. Un vampire. Sul était un vampire ! Je l'ai regardée et il m'a supplié de ne rien dire à personne. Je lui ai donné ma parole et je compte bien la tenir. Je ne supporterai pas qu'on le chasse comme une bête. Je ne le permettrai pas ! Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais sortir pour digérer la nouvelle. « Évidemment » m'a t-il dit en m'ouvrant la porte. Je lui ai promis de revenir quand je serai prête. « ... Euh... d'accord » m'a t-il répondu surpris.

22 de Soufflegivre, 2E 510

Je suis toujours en vie ! C'est un miracle ! Comme promis, je suis retourné voir Sulen après avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il m'a avoué. Je tenais vraiment à l'aider parce que je l'aime sincèrement. Je lui est donné l'autorisation de me mordre pour qu'il apprenne à se contrôler d'une part, et qu'il se nourrisse d'autre part. Il ne peut pas rester dans cet état. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait essayé le sang animal mais que son organisme le rejetait et que ça lui brûlait l'estomac. Il était donc à la fois soulagé et inquiet que je le nourrisse. Et j'ai sans doute commis une erreur en lui faisant aveuglément confiance.

Il a d'abord hésité, puis devant mon insistance, a finit par céder. Ça m'a fait mal lorsqu'il m'a mordu, directement à la jugulaire, mais ensuite je l'ai senti s'apaiser contre moi. Pendant un instant du moins, parce qu'ensuite il m'a mordu plus fortement me faisant grogner de douleur. Il buvait et buvait, incapable de réfréner sa soif. Ne pouvant le repousser j'ai finis par sombrer dans l'inconscience. J'avais si froid...

Sul est parvenu à me réveiller après une heure. Il m'a dit que je m'étais évanouie et qu'il avait cru que je ne me réveillerais pas. Mon cœur battait très lentement. Il était paniqué lorsque j'ai repris connaissance et m'a enlacé avant de m'embrasser fiévreusement. Je me suis excusé de lui avoir causé une telle frayeur et d'avoir insisté pour qu'il me morde. Et lui m'a présenté ses excuses pour n'avoir pas été capable de s'arrêter à temps. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que la prochaine fois il y arriverait et qu'il me mordrait au poignet. Il n'a pas voulu prendre le risque.

Je l'ai rassuré de nouveau : « Sul. Je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal volontairement ».

Il m'a regardé sceptique.

« C'est censé me réconforter ? »

Je lui ai sourit puis l'ai embrassé avant de lui rétorquer :

« Peut-être pas. Mais ça oui. »

Je suis restée dans ses bras toute la nuit, pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur de lui, entre autre. Il m'a entouré avec les draps afin de me réchauffer puisque son corps est glacé. Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de dormir comme un bébé.

Redressé sur un coude, il me regardait dormir en jouant avec une de mes mèches quand je me suis réveillée, tard dans la matinée. Je lui ai reproché de ne pas m'avoir réveillée plus tôt. Il a déposé un baiser sur mon front puis m'a répondu avec insolence :

« Vos tâches quotidiennes peuvent bien attendre ma douce... Il y a d'autres affaires dont je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous pour l'instant... »

J'ai pouffé de rire avant qu'il ne m'embrasse passionnément et que nos corps ne se confondent dans une position indécente.

24 de Soufflegivre, 2E 510

Sul et moi passons de plus en plus de temps ensemble, pour mon plus grand bonheur ! Dieux que je l'aime ! Ça fait plusieurs jours que je dort à ses côtés. Je sais que ça peut paraître fou mais je me sens bien en sa présence. Complète. Je sais qu'étant donné sa nouvelle condition il reste un danger pour moi, mais je n'en n'ai cure ! Nous nous complétons l'un l'autre. Tout comme Jone et Jode(1).

Pourtant je trouve Sul soucieux depuis qu'il est revenu. Il faut que je le pousse à se confier à moi. Ce n'ai jamais sain de garder tout pour soi.

(1)Nom elfique des deux lunes de Nirn : Masser (grande lune rouge) et Secunda (petite lune blanche)

25 de Soufflegivre, 2E 510

Par les Divins ! Je ne sais par où commencer !

J'ai réussi à faire parler Sul. Hier soir, j'étais allongée contre lui et il m'a, finalement, fait part de ses craintes. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se considérer comme un monstre. Il a toujours peur de perdre le contrôle un jour ou l'autre et de me blesser. J'aimerais tant qu'il arrête de se torturer ainsi ! Je l'aime ! N'est-ce pas suffisant ?! Je l'ai interrompu dans ses ruminations en l'embrassant. Je l'ai ensuite regardé droit dans les yeux et lui ai promis que jamais je ne le laisserai tomber. Que mon amour pour lui était sincère et lui était acquis, tout comme ma loyauté. Il a soupiré et s'est allongé sur le dos, une main sous sa nuque et l'autre sur ma joue. Ensuite, il m'a fait beaucoup de peine en précisant le fond de sa pensée.

« Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je t'aimerais de toute mon âme Carwen. Mais maintenant que j'ai l'éternité devant moi, tu va vivre un temps à mes côtés, certainement plusieurs siècles, mais je refuse de te voir mourir avant moi. Tu vas finir par vieillir et mourir inexorablement alors que moi, je conserverais mon apparence actuelle. Réponds-moi franchement Carwen : ne préfères-tu pas vivre et mourir aux côtés d'un mortel ? Vivre normalement ? Fonder une famille ? Tu vivras assurément une longue vie heureuse, mais sans moi... »

Je l'ai dévisagé, furieuse et déçue avant de lui répondre les larmes aux yeux :

« Écoute-moi attentivement Sulen Drès. Je sais que tu ne pense pas à mal en me suggérant de partir et de refaire ma vie ailleurs. Mais tu es injuste... et égoïste. Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit que je pourrais avoir envie de vivre avec toi, même si cela signifie renoncer à ma mortalité ? As-tu seulement penser à ce que moi je pouvais ressentir ? À ce dont j'ai envie ?! Je ne suis pas un objet Sul ! J'ai des envies, des rêves, des sentiments ! Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, tu peux me chasser d'ici ou me tuer puisque ma vie t'appartiens. Mais tu ne pourras pas effacer ce que je ressens pour toi d'un revers de main ! »

Il a ouvert de grands yeux avant de s'énerver :

« Carwen... Évidemment que je ne te considère pas comme ma propriété ! Est-ce égoïste de vouloir te sauver de moi-même ?! Tu aurais-dû t'enfuir lorsque je t'es révélé ma vraie nature. J'aurais préféré que tu le fasses à vrai dire... Maintenant tu voudrais damner ton âme ?! Pour moi ?! Le fils d'une famille d'esclavagistes... Maintenant devenu une abomination ?! Je ne suis pas digne de ton attention Carwen ! Chaque fois que tu te retrouve dans la même pièce que moi, les battements de ton cœur sont la seule chose que j'entends. C'est insupportable ! Tu n'as pas idée de la torture que c'est ! Être obsédé par le sang... la soif qui ne me quitte jamais... cette petite voix sournoise et séduisante contre laquelle je lutte chaque jour pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de qui que ce soit ! Je ne souhaiterais pas ce sort à mon pire ennemi... Je t'en pris Carwen... Ne condamne pas ta vie si précieuse aux ténèbres ! Pas pour un monstre ! Je n'en vaut pas la peine ! J'ai tellement honte de ce que je suis ! Mais je suis trop lâche pour mettre un terme à cette existence maudite ! Je t'aime autant que je me hais ! J'aimerais que tu me tue avec ma propre épée plutôt que de te transformer en créature de la nuit ! »

Ses yeux se sont posés sur son épée alors qu'il se levait. Il s'en ai emparée et me l'a placé de force entre les mains. Je l'ai lâché immédiatement en comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête. Il m'a demandé de mettre un terme à son existence ! Je m'y suis toute suite opposée, secouant vigoureusement la tête ! Il ne pouvait pas me demander une chose pareil ! Je lui ai lancé un regard suppliant alors qu'il ramassait son arme.

« Si tu refuse de vivre, alors autant me tuer ! Soit nous vivons tous les deux, soit nous mourrons tous les deux ! À mon tour d'être égoïste ! Je REFUSE que tu meurs Sulen ! Cette pensée m'est insupportable ! Alors autant me passer au fil de ta lame ! »

Il a regarder son épée qu'il tenait toujours en main puis s'est élancé vers moi.

De nombreux sentiments m'ont étreint le cœur. Peur, incompréhension, doute, et enfin soulagement...

Sul ne m'a pas transpercé de sa lame. Il n'a pas non plus écourté sa vie.

Il est tomber à genoux devant moi et je me suis laisser glisser à terre tandis qu'il m'étreignait, laissant choir son arme sur le sol. Nous avons pleurer tous les deux, cramponné l'un à l'autre comme si notre vie en dépendait. Après de longues minutes Sul m'a pris la tête entre ses mains et à sangloter :

« Je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin... Pardonne-moi mon amour... Je ne veux pas que tu meurt et je ne veux pas te rendre malheureuse, d'aucune manière. »

J'ai posé mon front contre le sien et l'ai traité d'idiot avant de sourire et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Nous sommes resté blottis l'un contre l'autre cette nuit. Même un Prince d'Oblivion n'aurait pu nous séparer.

28 de Soufflegivre, 2E 510

Sul m'a juré qu'il me laisserait décider de ma vie et que si je voulais qu'il en fasse partie, il ne s'y opposerait pas. Maintenant que je lui ai fait part de mon intention de rester contre vents et marées à ses côtés, nous vivons un peu plus sereinement. Cependant il reste toujours le problème de sa difficulté à maîtriser ses pulsions. Il faut que je l'aide d'une manière ou d'une autre dans ce sens. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber ! À aucun prix ! Il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui ! Je ne laisserait plus rien se mettre entre nous !

1er de Sombreciel, 2E 510

Sulen a toutes les peines du monde à se contrôler ! Arabhi est venu pour faire le ménage dans ses appartements et Sul... Par les Neuf ! Il s'est jeté sur elle alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos ! Pourtant nous discutions tranquillement lui et moi quelques minutes auparavant... Mais l'entrée d'Arabhi a tout chamboulé ! Elle a hurlé et s'est débattu tant et si bien qu'il a finit par la lâcher. Du sang coulait de la base de son cou ! Elle s'est enfui en pleurant, terrifiée. J'ai voulu me lancer à sa poursuite mais quand j'ai vu Sul tomber à genoux, les mains tremblantes, je suis resté à ses côtés. Il souffre vraiment de ses pulsions !

« Qu'ai-je fais ?! » Répétait-il en boucle.

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et il s'est peu à peu apaisé.

Maintenant j'ai peur qu'Arabhi dénonce Sul à la garde de la ville ! Ils tueraient Sul sans sommation ! Je n'ai pas revu la Khajiit depuis. Ça me noue l'estomac d'être dans l'incertitude !

4 de Sombreciel, 2E 510

Par Auri-El ! Il s'est passé tant de choses ! Arabhi a été tuée ! Tesh nous a tout raconté. Comme je l'ai craint, elle est allée trouver les gardes de Larme. Ils l'ont emmenée pour la questionner puis un chasseur de vampire est venu l'examiner le jour suivant. Ils l'ont gardé enfermée dans la prison de la ville par précaution. Le chasseur de vampire, un Nordique nommé Wynjolf Cœur-de-Loup est venu l'examiner en prison. Il lui a posé des questions puis lui a assuré qu'elle ne risquait pas de se transformer puisque la trace de morsure n'était ni rouge ni gonflée, signe habituel de contamination. Malheureusement le capitaine de la garde n'a voulu prendre aucun risque et l'a brûlée vive, malgré les véhémentes protestations de Wynjolf.

Pauvre Arabhi, elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne ! Quel imbécile ce capitaine !

Tesh est venu nous trouver ensuite, quand il est revenu de la ville et nous a rapporté ce drame. C'est quelqu'un de bien Tesh. Il n'a émis aucun jugement à propos de la nouvelle condition de son maître. Il nous a mis en garde que le chasseur de vampire arriverait dans la journée. Ce dernier est parvenu à convaincre le capitaine de la garde de le laisser gérer cette affaire seul. Argumentant que lorsqu'un vampire était acculé il était encore plus redoutable. Le capitaine lui a donné carte blanche, tant que le vampire ne représente plus une menace pour la société.

Quelques heures plus tard Wynjolf s'est présenté au manoir, seul et armé d'un espadon enchanté. Une arme d'ébonite entourée d'une aura de flammes. Une arme aussi belle que mortelle, assurément. C'est la vieille Dra'Udarra qui l'a accueillie. Elle l'a prié d'attendre dans le hall, puis est allé chercher Sulen. Je l'ai suivie inquiète. Dès que le Nordique a posé les yeux sur Sul j'ai vu sa mâchoire se crisper. Il semblait prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement suspect.

Sul a descendu les marches calmement et lui a accordé un signe de tête poli avant de le questionner :

« Vous êtes ce chasseur de vampire dont tout Morrowind parle n'est-ce pas ? Wynjolf Cœur-de-Loup, dont le professionnalisme et la réputation n'est plus à faire ? Lorsque j'ai été transformé j'ai mené quelques recherches. Je voulais mourir, pas devenir un monstre... Peut-être aurait-il fallu que je fasse appel à vous plus tôt mais... comme d'habitude j'ai été lâche... Et par ma faute Arabhi est morte... Cette fille était innocente... Je m'en veux terriblement. Pour ce que j'ai fais. Cela vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que je disparaisse. Vous êtes venu pour me tuer. Je ne vous en empêcherait pas. Mais j'aimerais humblement vous demander une faveur... Ou plutôt, une dernière volonté au vu des circonstances... Accordez-moi un combat. Quelle qu'en soit l'issu je ne vous tuerait pas. Vous avez ma parole d'honneur, pour ce que ça vaut... Qu'en dites-vous chasseur ? »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Il était donc déterminé à ce point ? Je l'ai agrippé par les épaules, la voix tremblante.

« Sul ! Tu n'est pas sérieux ?! Je t'en pris ! Je t'aime ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Ma vie n'aura plus aucun sens si tu meurs ! Ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie ! »

Sul m'a sourit en posant une main sur mon crâne.

« Carwen... Soleil de mes jours... C'est mieux ainsi... Je ne supporte pas de te savoir en danger auprès de moi. Chaque seconde qui passe me rapproche de l'instant ou je risque de te faire du mal. Je ne le supporte plus... C'est trop difficile. Je t'aime trop pour courir un tel risque. Tu peux me haïr puisque je t'abandonne. Je le comprends très bien. Je suis désolé mon amour... J'espère seulement qu'un jour tu trouvera la force non pas de me pardonner mais d'être heureuse malgré tout. »

Il a déposé un baiser sur mon front puis s'est avancé vers son bourreau.

Le Nordique a dégainé son espadon en hochant la tête :

« C'est la première fois en vingt ans de carrière que je vois une telle attitude de la part d'un vampire. La plupart sont fourbes, manipulateurs, ou implore ma pitié mais pas vous... Je vois dans vos yeux que vous êtes sincère et déterminé. Vous avancer vers la mort avec courage et dignité. Je respecte ça. C'est quand vous voulez. »

Il s'est mis en garde et Sulen l'a regardé, interrogateur :

« Vous voulez que nous nous affrontions ici ? Pas dehors ? »

« Il est vrai que ça me confèrerai un avantage certain. Le soleil n'est pas encore couché. Mais j'aime les défis... » a-t-il dit en souriant avec assurance.

Sul a sourit en retour, sans doute satisfait d'avoir face à lui un adversaire aussi honorable. Ils ont commencé à se battre, leurs lames s'entrechoquant, libérant une pluie d'étincelles à chaque coup. Sulen utilisait ses capacités surnaturelles pour se mouvoir rapidement et faisait également des feintes qui ne perturbèrent nullement son adversaire. Sul parvînt tout de même à entailler la cuisse droite du guerrier en se déplaçant derrière lui, non sans lui avoir envoyer d'abord une décharge électrique, le sonnant quelques secondes.

Wynjolf a grogner de douleur mais a habilement parer une attaque d'estoc de Sul. Le vampire cherchait à fatiguer le chasseur, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Sul savait se battre. Pourtant il a reçut de la part du guerrier une entaille à la joue, le brûlant au passage. Il a mis fin au combat en repoussant Wynjolf qui se jetait sur lui, lame au dessus de sa tête, en lui assénant un coup de botte dans sa cuisse blessée. Le Nordique a mis un genoux à terre en grognant. Sul l'a désarmer et a placer la pointe de son épée contre la gorge du guerrier. Il s'est fendu d'un sourire triomphant puis a rengainer son arme, laissant son adversaire interdit.

« Pourquoi cet air hébété ? Croyez-vous que je vais manquer à ma parole ? Avant d'être un vampire, je suis un Mer(1) qui tient toujours ses promesses. »

Le Dunmer a tendu la main au Nordique vaincu et l'a aidé à se relever.

« Je dois avouer que je suis déçu. Vous n'avez pas totalement fais honneur à votre réputation. Je ne me permettrai pas de remettre vos capacités martiales en doute mais j'imaginais ne pas survivre à ce combat. »

« Mais vous n'allez pas y survivre... » À annoncer le Nordique sur un ton neutre.

Sul a levé un sourcil avant de grimacer de douleur, portant une main à sa joue. Je me suis précipiter vers lui alors qu'il basculait en arrière. Je le rattrapais juste avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

Sul m'a sourit avant de s'adresser au chasseur :

« Toutes mes excuses... Je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous êtes redoutablement efficace. Je pensais que votre espadon ne possédait qu'un enchantement de flammes mais il en a un second n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Et celui-ci est fatale aux morts-vivants. Il ne suffit que d'une simple entaille et c'est terminé. Votre sang va se mettre à bouillir dans vos veines, puis votre corps va se dessécher avant de tomber en poussière. Ce sera douloureux, j'en suis navré. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous achever et vous épargner des souffrances inutiles. Vous avez été un valeureux adversaire Sulen Drès. Je n'oublierai pas notre rencontre, croyez-moi. »

Sul s'est mis à tousser tandis que du sang bouillonnant coulait le long de son menton, sortant de la commissure de ses lèvres. J'étais épouvantée. Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi ! Je refusais d'y croire ! Sul m'a regardé avec tendresse en posant une main tremblante sur ma joue.

« Ne pleure pas ma douce... Toutes les années que nous avons passer ensemble resterons pour toujours dans mon cœur... et dans le tient je le sais. Tu m'a dis un jour que tu voulais vivre avec moi, même si nos conditions respectives ne nous prédisposaient pas à ce projet. J'aurais été honoré de faire de toi mon épouse, mais je suis certain que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien avec qui te marier. J'espère... sincèrement... que... tu seras heureuse. S'il te plaît Carwen... quand je... ne serais plus qu'un... tas de cendres... dispose-les... dans le caveau de ma famille... Et surtout... fais-moi la promesse... d'être heureuse et de te battre... pour cela... Même dans... la mort... je continuerais de veiller... sur toi. Je te le jure... Vis une longue vie... Carwen... pour nous deux... J'ai préparé des documents pour toi... et les autres... dans le tiroir de mon secrétaire... je ne suis plus votre maître... désormais... vous êtes libres... Je t'aime... Demande à Wynjolf de venir s'il te plaît... J'ai tellement... mal... »

Les yeux embués de larmes je l'ai embrasser une dernière fois en murmurant « Je t'aime et je ferais mon possible pour que tu sois fier de moi. Jamais je ne t'oublierai mon amour».

Je me suis tourné vers le Nordique qui m'a jeter un regard compréhensif. Il s'est agenouiller près de son adversaire et ce dernier lui a fait un signe de tête. J'ai tenu la main de Sul jusqu'à la fin. Wynjolf a tirer une dague, elle aussi en ébonite mais non enchantée celle-ci, et après un dernier hochement de tête de Sul, l'a plongée dans le cœur du vampire. Sul m'a serré la main lorsque la dague lui a traversée la poitrine puis sa main est retombée, inerte.

Le Nordique a fermé les yeux du Dunmer et s'est relevé.

« Je suis désolé jeune fille... C'était un adversaire honorable. Puisse son âme trouver la paix, où qu'elle aille. Je m'en vais à présent. Je dois faire mon rapport au capitaine de la garde en ville. »

Le corps de Sulen est tombé en poussière peu après, alors que je pleurais à chaudes larmes. Comme il me l'a demandé j'ai déposé ses cendres dans le caveau de sa famille et ai priée pour que son âme rejoigne celles de ses ancêtres.

C'est si douloureux... de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime... Cette douleur dans la poitrine... par les Divins ! Je sais que je dois être forte pour Sul mais j'ignore si je vais réussir à vivre après ça...

(1)Mer : « Peuple » en elfique. Les elfes parlent de la race elfique en générale en employant ce terme.

7 de Sombreciel, 2E 510

Ceci sera la dernière entrée de ce journal. Je vais partir. Quitter ce manoir qui m'a vu naître et grandir. Il y a trop de souvenirs ici. Bons comme mauvais. Et ce journal... je n'ai pas envie de continuer à le remplir. C'est trop dur... J'hésite à m'en débarrasser. Peut-être devrais-je le brûler... ou au contraire le conserver, je l'ignore. Tout comme j'ignore où aller maintenant. J'ai envie de découvrir Tamriel, la « Beauté de l'Aurore » comme mes ancêtres l'ont appelée. Peut-être devrais-je commencer par ma terre natale et celle de Sulen ; Morrowind ? Ou celle de ma mère ; Val-Boisé ?

Quoi qu'il en soit une longue vie de plusieurs siècles m'attend, j'aurais tout le temps de parcourir le continent d'est en ouest et du nord au sud.

Et je dois remercier Sul pour ça. Il m'a offert le plus précieux des cadeaux : la liberté. La possibilité de prendre mon destin en main et d'être heureuse, ailleurs, plus tard, avec d'autres personnes.

Je suis née esclave, mais grâce à lui, je mourrais libre.

Note de l'auteur : Ce journal est celui d'une ancienne esclave elfe des bois affranchie. Elle m'a fait parvenir son journal afin de le faire publier pour rendre hommage à son premier amour. J'ai cherché à me renseigner sur son histoire et ai appris que son ancien maître avait été le propriétaire de « la ferme du Guar Noir » près de la ville portuaire de Larme, dans le sud-est de Morrowind. Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois de travail pour pouvoir le déchiffrer et le recopier le plus fidèlement possible ; il comportait des phrases effacées par endroit par les ravages du temps. Ce journal m'a profondément ému lorsque j'ai enfin pu le lire. Le moins que je pouvais faire c'était d'accéder à la requête de cette jeune femme, afin que son incroyable histoire ne tombe pas dans l'oubli et l'indifférence générale, comme c'est malheureusement trop souvent le cas pour les esclaves.

19 de Mi-l'an 2E 569.

Caius Calidia, écrivain Impérial.

FIN

"Si l'esclavage n'est pas mauvais, rien n'est mauvais."

Abraham Lincoln.


End file.
